


Stiles y su dragón.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Stiles & Norberto [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Dragon Character - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 02, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles found an egg, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Lee la primera parte para entender.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles & Norberto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Stiles y su dragón.

Stiles gime cuando siente un dolor sordo en su brazo. Rápidamente abre los ojos cuando recuerda el porqué le duele justo ahí, y se sorprende al ver que está vendado y que Norberto está dormido en su pecho hecho una bolita. Stiles parpadea confundido, pues no sabe dónde está, no es su habitación.

—Llevas inconsciente casi seis horas. —Dice Derek desde una esquina del cuarto y Stiles grita asustado, despertando a Norberto, que gruñe hacia el Alpha furioso. —La cuchilla estaba impregnada en veneno para acabar con la cosa gritona que tienes en tu pecho.

—¿Cosa gritona? Mi dragón no es un gritón. —Dice Stiles tratando de defender el honor de Norberto, pero sabe que su dragón si es un gritón, pero no va a darle la razón al lobo amargado, muchas gracias. —¿Tú no vas a intentar matarlo?

—¿Por qué querría matarlo? No ha hecho nada malo. Mi madre solía llevarnos de vez en cuando a un nido que había en el extremo de la Reserva, y los dragones nunca se mostraron agresivos. —Dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego su ceño se frunce y mira hacia el dragón de Stiles. —Pero esa cosa gritona no me deja acercarme a ti, cada vez que lo intento me muerde. Casi me arranca un dedo cuando te estaba curando.

Stiles quiere darle las gracias a Derek, o decirle que Norberto solo lo estaba defendiendo, pero lo único que sale de sus labios es: —Wow, muchas palabras para ti, amigo. Seguro que ya no te quedan más para lo que queda de año.

Derek suspira al igual que su padre cuando Stiles está haciendo algo tonto, y el humano no puede evitar reírse mientras acaricia a Norberto con cariño. El diminuto dragón parece ronronear y va a esconderse al bolsillo de la sudadera de Stiles.

—¿Sabes lo raro que es eso? —Pregunta Derek aún en la esquina del cuarto. —Los dragones odian a los humanos, está en su instinto alejarse de ellos para protegerse. La cosa gritona es bastante protectora contigo.

—Deja de llamar a Norberto así. —Resopla Stiles y se sienta en la cama de Derek, y no evita que su vena cotilla observe el cuarto del Alpha con curiosidad.

—A lo mejor es Norberta. —Murmura Derek tan bajo que a Stiles le cuesta escucharlo, pero luego gira su cabeza y mira al Alpha sonrojado por haber entendido la referencia. —Escribí un mensaje a tu padre, contándole lo que ha ocurrido, dijo que cuando saliera de trabajar vendría aquí.

—¿Dónde es aquí? —Pregunta Stiles levantándose de la cama y mareándose un poco a causa de la pérdida de sangre y a todo lo que corrió por el bosque. Sale del cuarto y ve un loft que parece un poco abandonado pero limpio. —Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

Derek lo sigue escaleras abajo y no dice nada, solo deja que Stiles se siente en el sofá, luego se aleja del humano por los gruñidos de aviso que salen de la sudadera de Stiles. El lobo de Derek quiere gruñir a la cosa gritona y decirle que Stiles es suyo, pero no puede porque el humano puede ser su compañero, pero no va a hacer que eche a perder su vida quedándose con él.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, sólo pensé que querrías tiempo para ti después de lo de la kanima. —Dice Derek y mira a Stiles parpadear somnoliento. —Duerme, luego hablamos de Deaton y de como proteger a tu cosa gritona.

—Te harás amigo de Norberto, lo sé Sourwolf, lo sé. Llámalo intuición de padre de dragón. —Murmura Stiles antes de caer rendido en el sofá de Derek, con el Alpha sonriendo sin que nadie pueda verlo.

\- - - - - - - -

Stiles despierta con unas escamas frotando su mejilla, por lo que sabe que Norberto está frotando sus mejillas contra las suyas. El humano abre los ojos y sonríe encantado de ver al blanco dragón soltando chillidos emocionados al verlo despierto.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Norberto. —Dice Stiles y se sienta en el sofá de Derek antes de gritar sorprendido al ver a los cuatro betas de Derek mirando fijamente al dragón como si quisieran agarrarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. —Hey, cachorros, ¿cómo van las pulgas?

Jackson es el primero en ofenderse y darse la vuelta, como si no quisiera mirar más a Stiles, pero sus ojos se siguen desviando a Norberto. Isaac hace amago de querer acariciar al dragón, y saca sus ojos de cachorro triste al darse cuenta de que el animalillo le ha dado la espalda.

—¿Cómo demonios tienes un dragón, Batman? —Pregunta Erica con un tono celoso, y Stiles enarca una ceja confuso.

—¿No os ha contado Derek nada? —Murmura Stiles, y cuando solo recibe negativas, rueda los ojos y suspira. —Me encontré un huevo, lo incubé y salió Norberto, ahora Deaton quiere acabar con él por una mierda que sonaba como a mantener el equilibrio.

—Tengo muchas preguntas. —Dice Jackson con su ceja evaluadora en alto. —Pero la más importante que se me ocurre es: ¿Por qué diablos incubas un huevo de algo que no sabes qué es?

Stiles rueda los ojos y no se digna a responder. Él es Stiles, ¿de verdad van a juzgar sus ideas? La semana pasada lamió algo que salía de un árbol sin saber qué era solo para ver a qué sabía. Nadie debería preguntarse el porqué de las cosas que hace, solo asumir que no va a cambiar y seguir adelante.

—¿Y dónde está Derek? —Pregunta Stiles mirando alrededor del loft sin ver una cejas juzgando en silencio. Los betas se miran entre ellos y luego Isaac carraspea incómodo. Stiles enarca una ceja y juega un papel de chantaje sutil. —Te dejo jugar con Norberto si me dices dónde está Derek.

—¡Haciendo la compra para la cena con tu padre! —Exclaman Isaac y Erica a la vez, Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, luego la cierra, la vuelve a abrir y así durante unas cuentas veces hasta que Erica añade: —Se han hecho como los mejores amigos o algo así, y el punto de unión ha sido su exasperación mutua por ti y por tus ideas de idiota.

Stiles gime y se frota los ojos antes de dejar a Norberto sobre los rizos de Isaac. El dragón gime contento y comienza a sobrevolar a los betas, jugando a perseguirse mutuamente mientras Stiles piensa en su padre y Derek siendo los mejores amigos.

—Tenemos que parar a Deaton y ellos se van a tomar el té como unas señoras mayores que necesitan compartir cotilleos, no lo puedo creer. —Murmura Stiles mientras prepara la merienda para los betas y un café cargado para él. Si Stiles no les hace comida que no sea basura, ¿quién lo hará?


End file.
